


Creating something beautiful

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [29]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Riley never saw snow. Mac is going to fix that.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Creating something beautiful

‘What are you doing Hoss?’

‘Just tinkering.’ Mac answers without looking up from his project. It looks like a blower or something, but he knows better than to get Mac to answer.

Jack studies Mac for a moment, but it is clear the kid is engrossed in his project. He can´t make out what Mac is working on, a sort of box and a blower. Jack shrugs and sits down, he is just done hanging all the lights with Riley, because Bozer was busy preparing Christmas dinner. He offered to help Bozer, but was send walking with a mug of hot chocolate. He asked for extra whipped cream and marshmallows, which he got, so he is a happy camper. He sits down and closes his eyes. The fire in the pit is crackling and Christmas songs are playing. Jack never knew why Mac is so Christmas minded but his house always looks like a Christmas factory exploded. Every room seems to be decorated. It is Jack’s theory that Mac equals Christmas with family and friends.

‘Hey Mac, what are you building?’

Mac huffs something and Bozer also knows better than to push when Mac is in the zone. He puts the mug with cocoa next to Mac and sits down next to Jack.

‘How is dinner coming?’

‘It needs to simmer, so we are on schedule. What is Mac building?’

‘I have no idea and he was as forthcoming as he was with you. So let’s see what happens…’

4this is the good life, isn´t it. The mission turned out OK, Riley and her mom is OK, so…’

‘We need to treasure moments like this Bozer, especially in our line of work.’

‘You want some rum in that cocoa?’

‘I thought you would never ask.’

Jack holds out his mug and Bozer pours a generous amount.

‘Skol.’

* * *

‘See? I tell you we do Christmas right around here.’

Riley hugs Bozer, ‘Thank you.’  
‘Ah.’  
She hands him a card, ‘Your present. You earned it.’  
‘129. What...? - These are your last three digits?’ Bozer asks in surprise.

‘Mm-hmm.’  
‘This is the rest of your number?’

‘Text me anytime. Well, maybe not when I'm sleeping, but let's try to keep it during business hours, okay?’  
‘Girl, you're gonna be getting so many cat memes.’  
Riley can already feel, she is going to regret this, ‘Bozer, do not make me regret this.’  
‘I'm gonna go get my phone. I'm gonna text you.’ With that Bozer is gone.  
‘You just made his Christmas.’ Mac smiles.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Look….I guess this goes without saying, but...’  
‘You're glad I'm not another psycho hacker hell-bent on ending the world?’ Riley interrupts.  
‘Yeah. That.’ Mac admits.  
Riley knows they doubted her.  
‘But, Riley, I will admit, I had my doubts, He never did, though, ‘Mac points at Jack who is looking at the LA skyline, ‘he never thought you turned. Not even for an instant.’  
She nods and walks outside to join Jack.  
‘Hey. Is that your present from Mac?’  
‘  
Yeah. Yeah, don't tell him, but... I peeked.’  
‘What is it?’  
‘It's a... a Snuggie.’ Jack admits with a nervous smile.  
OK, not what she expected.  
‘Yeah. But it's a Dallas Cowboys Snuggie, so, you know, um, I'll probably wear it.’  
‘Nice.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘I guess we should probably talk about everything, huh?’  
‘No. We're good.’  
Riley pulls Jack into a hug.  
‘This is the best gift I could get right here.’  
‘Yeah.’ Riley admits.

Snow starts falling from the roof of the house.  
‘Wait a minute. What is this?’ Jack asks with a surprised smile.  
‘Whoa. Whoa.’

‘What?’  
‘Bozer said you never had a white Christmas, so I decided I had to fix that.’  
‘Thanks, Mac.’  
‘Merry Christmas.’  
‘Nice work, buddy.’  
‘You like it?’  
‘Nice work.’

The team hugs each other in the manmade snow. How would have thought Mac could make it snow in LA?


End file.
